Love's Divine Light
by jory014
Summary: This is a story about Karin... Feeling all weak, inferior and a burden to others she seeks power so that she can be empowered enough to overpower them and protect them all. But wait...what's the seed of chaos doing there! Please read more to find out
1. Inferiority Issues

Hey guys

Hey guys! This is the first story that I'll post here in Kamichama Karin and since I'm really obsessed with it I managed myself to make a story for it and I hope that all of you would enjoy!!c:

* * *

**Love's Divine Light**

_Love alone..._

_Can make you do extravagant things..._

_That you yourself don't expect doing..._

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Inferiority Issues

It was a typical day in Sakuragaoka Academy, as Karin's emerald eyes just stare blankly at the classroom, nothing to think about but feel sad... sad thinking about, why am I like this, why am I so weak... Kazune, you're dying yet you're fighting right before my eyes... I just can't let that happen, I-i love you, seeing you hurt makes me feel sad. I don't want you to die...I want you to live...right here beside me...I-i definitely want to change the future...I can't let you die!

Whilst the class goes on, she just can't help to heave a heavy sigh, while she's reminiscing about our last feuds with the Karasumas especially our new found enemies, like Rika... seeing how, weak... and how vulnerable she is that she always need someone to protect her.

As the loud bell rang through the hallways of the school, she quickly stood up... and motioned to the three-honored gods with a wide smile etched on her innocent face.

"Hey, guys...I'll be going home alone early today...got something to do..." she said trying to sound so natural. While the guys stared at her... okay, is this something new?

"Okay..." uttered Kazune with a gentle voice, his azure eyes seemingly concerned. " Just be careful okay..." and beamed Karin a smile, while on the other hand Jin is ready to give a harsh retort.

"What! Are you sure Karin?" he exclaimed as he pushed her future husband away." I can go with you and just drop you off quickly you know..I certainly can't allow my beautiful goddess to be exposed in a lot of danger.." He avouched whilst his red eyes had a small glint. Ouch, its just like he slapped right into my face that I'm damn vulnerable...

"No-no! Its okay...I gotta go now! See ya !" she waved good bye as she left the class room and blazed away from the scene, whilst making sure that nobody followed me...

I-i just want to find the strength...

the power... to protect myself and them...so I can save Himeka as well...

I just hope that Kazusa-chan can help me... so Kazune wouldn't be worried and stop me...

But, little do our goddess know that someone from behind the scenes, knew what she's thinking..what she longs for...

someone with red eyes, looking intently at her the whole time, with a smirk striken face.

'So, our little goddess wants power...lets see if you can appreciate this offer that I'll render to you...just you wait and see...'

* * *

Okay, guys this is the my first revised chapter... and I hope that it seems to staisfy you all..:) if you want me to retain the old plot just tell me.. and I'll repost the old one...

anyways, you're also free to suggest whatever you like...:)

I'll be waiting for your wonderful reviews...^-^

Take Care!


	2. KARIIN!

Yoh! How did you all liked the first chapter?! Was it good? or was it bad? I hope that you'd like the upcoming chapters and not bore you out! Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

KARIN!!

_'Finally home!'_

"Kazusa-chan! Where are you?" shouted I as I walk in the vast corridors of my so-called husband's house.

"Yes, Karin-chan?" said a sudden voice popping out behind my back that greatly surprised me.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Are you alright Karin-chan?" asked Kazusa.

"Hehehehehe! Kazusa! Its just you.."

"Mama!!" shouted Suzune.

"Oh, hi Suzune-kun."

"Anyways, the reason why I called you is, I wanted you to help me even you Suzune-kun." said Karin.

"Really, Mama! I'll help mama!" replied the little boy happily.

"I bet you all know about the Kamikas right... well, all I want it to keep it a secret from Kazune that I'll be training by myself with this powers, so I can awaken the full power of my Kamika. And as much as possible I would like the both of you to stop Kazune-kun wants to me. Is that alright for the both of you? If he asks just tell him that I'll just do something that's inclined to my ummm 'club activities' or something just tell him that I'll be back really late starting today ok!"

"Ok, Karin-chan, we'll try our best to help you, but if I sense that you're in trouble I'll not have second thou-"

"NO! Don't even think about sending Kazune-kun! Rather ask Jin-kun instead... I don't want Kazune to suffer anymore. I love your brother so much that I would not allow him to die because of protecting me...ok so please,don't ever let him know ok...even you Suzune-kun... Its to save papa..."

"Ok, mama I'll do my best."

"Ok Karin-chan, take care of yourself ok..."

"OK! See you guys!" then I went out as hastily as I can.

On my way outside finding an area very secluded to everyone. I found a place very far form home that's so nice and quiet.

"Ok! this will be my training grounds starting today!!"

"I'm home..." said Kazune worriedly looking for Karin.

"Welcome home Kazune-kun."

"Welcome home papa!!" said Suzune hugging Kazune.

"Where's Karin?" asked Kazune.

"She just went out saying that she just need to buy something and will be home late." said Kazusa.

"Oh, really...ok then..." replied Kazune.

_'That's odd, she has never gone out this late.' _

_'Hmmm what's up with her anyway?' _

_'I also noticed that she's thinking a lot today and I bet she thought that I didn't notice her...' _

-

_'I just hope that she wouldn't get herself into trouble in whatever she's doing right now.'  
_

_'I must concentrate... I must think of power...more and more power...'_

_'Power to protect them all...' _

_'I must awaken my...full...power...'  
_

Then suddenly a raven-haired girl came out of the bushes.

"Huh! Himeka Karasuma!" shouted Karin abruptly standing in a fighting stance.

"Hello, Hanazono-san... nice to see you..."

"What are you doing here Rika?" replying in a serious tone.

"Is it bad to watch you in whatever you're doing? I bet there is nothing wrong with that."

"May I ask what are you doing anyway?"

"Its none of your business... WHERE'S HIMEKA?!" said Karin In a very loud voice.

"She's fine and I would like to keep her for a long while...TO REVIVE Father!"

"So, what's up with you just sitting there in your Kamika form, all alone with no one by your side?"

"I guess from observation from our last fights, you've been feeling inferior lately, ne?" said Rika in a very suspicious voice.

_'Can she read my mind?!'_

"If you want power I can help you..."

"And how can I trust you, when you're our enemy?"

"Well, It is your choice...I can give you power to save everyone... just come near..."

_'Is this really true? I really want power...I want power... I want to be strong...'_

As Karin feeling really down getting controlled by negative feelings she submitted and went near her enemy.

"God! Give me power! Open the door!"

-

_'I'm sensing something...' _thought Kazune feeling all serious all of a sudden.

"Papa...what's wrong are you okay?" said Suzune-kun with puppy-doglike eyes.

"I'm just fine, Suzune-kun, but I have a feeling that I have to go now."

"Papa! Wait!"

_'I must stop papa! Mama said I must stop papa from going out'_

Then Suzune hugged Kazune's foot, "Papa don't leave." said Suzune almost crying. Then Kazune grabbed his future son and hugged him, "Its alright Suzune, I'll be back ok..."

Then suddenly the front door opened. Hearing this Kazune went there as quickly as he could seeing a Karin looking so dull and lifeless.

"KARIN! Are you alright?!" said Kazune worriedly while grabbing her shoulders.

"Ka--az--zu--ne--ku--n..." said Karin as she collapsed in Kazune's strong arms.

_'Karin...what happened...'_

-

Waaah! what the heck is going on?! What did just happened between Rika and Karin?

Is karin gonna be fine?! Find out in the next chapter!

I hope that you liked the story so far! c:

Anyways please read and review! C:

Take care!!c:


	3. The Birth of a new source

Wohooo! know what guys I'm having fun with the story myself!

First of all I would like to thank those who reviewed I appreciated it a lot and also to those who are reading this fic right now! I'm really happy that someone is giving time to read my work! hehe thank you all!!C:

Oh, yeah before I forget after monday next week I might not update as fast as today because I'll be going back to school already...awww but no worries! I'll try and update every week!C:

By the way if you have news about the manga of Kamichama Karin please Pm me!:3

-

Chapter 3

The birth of a negative source

-

"Karin! Karin! Wake up Karin!!" shouted Kazune while nudging her body.

"Ka-ka-zu-ne-kun... I love you...I really do..." replied Karin weakly.

_'Huh?? Why suddenly say that?' _thought Kazune and hugged her in his arms tightly.

"Kazusa please call kyu to help us bring Karin to her room.

"Okay, Kazune-kun."

"Papa, will Mama be alright?" asked Suzune-kun his face full of concern.

"Don't worry Suzune-kun, Mama will be alright."

-

'What's this?'

'Why is it dark in here?'

'Kazune-kun?... Himeka-chan?...Suzune-kun?'

'Where are you?'

'I feel lonely...'

'What's that?'

Suddenly a flash of images showed in front of my face. Images of Kazune-kun dying because of protecting me, even Michi and Jin-kun.

'NO! KAZUNE! MICHI! JIN! NOOOO--!'

'Its all my fault...its because I'm weak... and can't fight on my own.'

'They all died because of me...'

'Kazune-kun...no please no...please live...Kazune-kun...I'll feel lonely...Kazune-kun I love you please stay with me...'

-

"Kazune-kun...no please no...please live...Kazune-kun...I'll feel lonely...Kazune-kun I love you please stay with me..."said Karin as tears welled up on her eyes. Then Kazune held her hand.

"Hey,Karin I'm still here...I'll not leave you and I'll not die that easily..."said Kazune gently as he wiped her tears away, "I love you too, Karin."

"Kazune-kun..." said Karin as he opened her dull emarald eyes.

"Karin, what happened to you...what happened last night?" asked Kazune.

"I'm alright, its just that last night ummm I got chased by a dog..yeah! A dog and he chased me all over the place for 2 and a half hours with no stop so that's it that's why I'm tired...I think?"

_'Was that enough? I just hope he believes me'_

_'Somehow I think my reasoning is really stupid...'_

_'what did happen last night...'_

'I want power!'

'GOD! GIVE ME POWER OPEN THE DOOR!' shouted Rika. Then a flash of light emitted from her hands.

'AAAH!'

_'Then after that I felt weak all of a sudden after that flash of light.'_

"OK, if you say so, but if there's anything wrong or anything just tell me ok and I'll listen..."

"Thanks Kazune-kun."

"MAMA!! Are you alright!" said Suzune as he barged in the room.

"Suzune-kun! Yup! Mama's fine." replied Karin with a light cheery tone.

_'Something's odd... her enthusiasm is not as enthusiastic as usual...and her eyes...the way she looked at me...'_

_'It is really different...I just hope that she is really okay...'_

-

"Mission accomplish, Kirio-outo-sama." said Rika with a sinister look.

"Good, we might be defeated for a while but if its successful, the tables will turn and not only we'll have power, but also another ally." replied Kirio laughing wickedly.

_'This will be fun...ne, Kazune?_'

-

Was that okay?

Hey if you have suggestions or anything just tell me I'll consider it and I might add it to make it better.

Was it boring? I hope that you all had fun reading it.:3

See you in the next chapter!C:


	4. Karin's power

Yohoo!! Hi everyone! By the way if you have questions about the manga just pm me ok! And by the way I may also have some questions to those who will pm me hehee...anyways how did you liked the story so far?

Well I personally would like to thank toast-chan for always reviewing...know what it really encourages me to write faster! lolz!

Know what from all of the stories I made this one has the longest life because I usually back out especially when I see its not that successful in receiving hits...

Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy!:3

Chapter 4

Karin's power

Months passed by, Kazune can see the big change on Karin. In the way she acted, she spoke, everything! And the most odd thing that he noticed was Karin going out everyday and coming home exhausted. And this made him worry more. So he confronted his so-called "wife".

"Hey Karin, is there something wrong with you?" asked Kazune with a worried voice.

"No, why ask that?" asked Karin dully as she could muster.

"It's just that I'm worried about you nowadays."

"Don't worry Kazune-kun, I'm fine... ok..." said Karin assuring him.

_'I'm really worried about her...maybe today I'll follow her wherever she's going today.'_

-

"Hey, Kazune-kun I'll just go somewhere..." said Karin lifelessly.

"Ok, just be back as soon possible." replied Kazune

"Sure..."

_'Its been months and he hasn't notice anything...' _

_'Recently I've been feeling bad lately I wonder what's happening...' _

_'I've always felt bad since then...'_

_' I wonder why...I can't smile...'_

Then she left with a mind filled with thoughts.

_'Her face was even more serious then ever...Now I'm really am worried...'_

"Hey,Kazusa..."

"Yes, Kazune?" replied her so-called sister.

"I just need to go somewhere...please take care of Suzune for me."

"Where are you going Kazune?" asked Kazusa.

"I'll just buy something that I need for school."

"Oh, ok...be back soon."

"Yeah, see you." replied Kazune as he turned for the door.

_'Ok Karin I hope that you're not that far... I must run quickly...'_

-

As I passed a lot of shops, I finally found her... still walking as lifelessly as ever.

_'This is really weird...Does she do this everyday?' _

_'So damn odd...'_

I continued to follow her to a secluded area, a forest really far away from home. I stayed as quietly as I can and especially stayed fearless from this terrifying insects buzzing around me!

_'For the venue, I guess she really doesn't want anybody to see her...especially me...' _

_'Man, this sucks...I wonder what is she hiding out here?'_

"I AM GOD!"

_'?! What the?!' _

_'Why change in her kamika? Hmmm, the place look disastrous as if a tornado came crushing those trees, I wonder what's happening?'_

_'What's this...dark aura...'_

As I watched her standing there staring at a tree for a while, I really got curious. Then suddenly it exploded, and the pieces of the tree flew away to different places as it exploded. As I carefully watched, I was really surprised seeing her scratched free from the explosion. Then another person came.

"Hello, Hanazono-san... nice to see you having fun with your power." said Rika as she walked away from the nearby trees.

I was really tempted to use Kamika, but since I really don't want to make a move, I fought the temption and continued to watch the two.

_'Power, huh? I guess I really missed out a lot for 3 months.'_

Then I just watched her just standing there.

"Hmmm, well, Hanazono-san, I hope that you're prepared! Kirio-outo-sama!" shouted Rika.

"Arggh!" shouted Kirio as he jumped of the tree, shooting Karin-with dark power.

_'Karin! Move! MOVE! KARIN!!'_

"Karin!!" shouted Kazune from the bushes as he changed into his kamika form.

As the rays neared us, it just disappeared. And it really surprised me.

"God thunder..."stated Karin calmly without even moving. Then suddenly, a ray of light emitted from the sky hitting the whole place, but to my surprise its not even hitting us, as if there was a barrier over us and as I looked into Karin's dear face, she even looked more dully, that made me even sadder as if there's something inside her.

_'Karin, why do you look so sad and dull?' _

_' What goes into that head of yours anyway?' _

_'And how did you get this great immense power from?' _

_'This is so unlike you Karin...'_

"How did you get this strong, novice Goddess?" asked Kirio, " Well, lets see if you're powerful enough!" Then a great vast dark light emitted from his staff, as it formed into a giant ball of black flame and and went towards Karin and Kazune. Kazune was really worried and said,

"I'll protect you, Karin. Just stand back."

"No, you stand back Kazune...I'll handle this on my own, I don't need your help." said Karin coldly as she raised her hand as Purple light emerged on her hand.

_'Purple light? This is the first time I saw that, I usually see pink. There's really something different here. And I'm not liking it one bit. But... I'm really worried, Karin getting immense power and her sudden change of attitude. It really bothers me a lot.'_

Then all Karin just did and just used that small bit of power in her hand and just touched the fireball and it just dispersed to a beautiful sight. And everyone was really surprised, even Rika, not expecting her to be powerful as this.

_'This will be harder than I thought, but one day I'll make sure that your powers will be ours too, you just wait Hanazono as that seed grows in your heart, I bet you'll not even survive it and die as well...' _

_'This will be fun...' _

"Kirio-sama, let's retreat for now." said Rika.

"Ok, then...We'll be back Novice Goddess! See ya around!" shouted Kirio as they fled away quickly from the place.

Getting back to reality Kazune went to Karin.

"Hey, Karin what wa-," said Kazune then Karin went down on her knees as she held her chest with a pain-stricken face." KARIN! KARIN! WHAT'S WRONG! SPEAK TO ME KARIN!"

Then Kazune held her in his arms making her rest.

"Kazune-kun, don't worry I'm fine...Its normal... I'm sorry if I kept this away from you for months...I-" said Karin.

"Shhh...rest now talk later...just ride on my back until we get home." said Kazune kneeling down making her ride his back.

"No, I'm fine I can walk..." said Karin but suprisingly Kazune didn't mind her words and carried her anyways.

"Kazune-kun...I'm really sorry..." said Karin in a weak voice and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Idiotic girl..." replied Kazune teasingly and just looked on her adoring face.

_'Karin you idiot, what have you been up to huh... so stupid...you really make me worry.'_

-

Wow! This was the longest chapter that I've made in my entire life! I guess if this was written in paper this could have been 4-5 pages I think!!Or even more!!O.O

I just hope that you guys enjoyed it all!:3

Thanks for reading!!C:

READ AND REVIEW!! critics and anything else are accepted!

Take care!


	5. Realizations and a trapped Goddess

Hello! I'm back again! This is the 5th chapter and I personally want to thank **toast bandits** and **Kaitlynn416 **for always reviewing...

Well I hope that you'll enjoy this one too...C:

And of course thanks again **toast bandits** for reminding me lols i forgot! hahaha! Its been a long time since I read or watched the thing...anyways enjoy this revised chapter. C:

**Kaitlynn416**: And almost forgot...it depends on my mind if they WILL DIE! Muwahahaha! jokes! lol...enjoy!C;

Chapter 5

Realizations and a trapped Goddess

"We could have captured the goddess on that time! Why not capture her already?! I bet you saw her collapsed right? If we could ha-" said a mad Kirio.

"I have a better plan," butted Rika with a smirk stricken face, " I want a good show made especially for the three gods...I'm sorry onii-sama but trust me on this one I'll just put on a show to get them to make them a bit tense..."

"Fine, make sure this 'little show' of yours satisfies me and if this will fail I-"

"I said, trust me plus I bet that novice goddess collapsing like that I bet for sure...she's weaker and easier to get..." interrupted Rika.

"Okay just make this 'show' quick! This is for otou-san!" said the irritated Kirio.

-

"Karin...hey...I'm getting worried about you since that day...can you please explain to me everthing?" said a serious Kazune.

"I'm sorry, I was just training myself...to be stronger..." replied a dull Karin.

"Training?! Bu-but why hide it? I'm also training you since you got here and honestly didn't excel very well, and now you're training alone especially without my knowing?" said an irritated Kazune," Okay wait, I'm not mad ju-just! WORRIED SICK! OKAY!"

"I'm sorry..."

_'That was it? Sorry?! And her attitude it its so...DULL! What the heck is happening! She's not loud she doesn't talk too much anymore...arghh!' _

"Fine, let's just go to school we'll be late...just next time be careful okay, I love you Karin and I don't want ANYTHING bad to happen to you..." said Kazune as he left for school.

_'Kazune...I'm sorry...I don't understand anything at all right now...I feel...sad...I feel lonely but the thing is I just want to protect you all... _

-

"GOOOD MOOOOORNING! HANAZONO-SAN and KAZUNE-KUN!!" shouted a merry Michi.

"Good morning my goddess," said the cool Jin Kuga as he took Karin's hand and kissed it," I'm sorry if I haven't spend time with you this pass few days..."

"Its ok, Jun..." replied the ever so lifeless Karin.

_'Is it me or is she just plain dull? This is the first time I saw her like this...those dull eyes...and sad voice..did that Kazune did something to her! That girly-boy is really gonna get it!' _thought Jun as he marched angrily to Kazune who is quietly sitting on his desk with a sad look on his face. Then he banged the table trying to get attention to this blond dude.

"What have you done to Karin?!" said Jin in a low yet audible voice.

"I didn't do anything!" replied a surprised Kazune.

"Then explain why she's like that huh! She was never this sad before!"

"I really don't know, like you I'm also worried about her ok..."

"Heeeey guyyys!! What are you so serious about! Hey all of you lets all hang out together this afternoon!" interrupted Michi.

"Ok..."

"Sure...I'm free anyways..."

"Ok! Its decided! I'm gonna make sure that Hanazono-san will be happy!" said Michi as he gayly left the two(**A/n:** gay: happy not homosexual--")

-

"Ready Rika?" asked Kirio.

"Ready." answered Rika and they charged from the tree while Kirio transformed into a god.

"Hello, novice goddess so nice to see you again..." asked Kirio, "C'mon battle me one on one...and show your two other friends your awesome power!"

"Are you stupid?" asked Karin dully.

_'wow...is that you Karin?!' _thought the three guys.

"Whatever! anyways! Let's go!" shouted Jin as the three of them character transformed altogether.

"Ok! Let's get them quickly! Before they do something fishy or planting a seed of chaos somewhere. LETS--" stated Jin.

"Wait...I AM A GOD!"

"I'll handle this..." said as she rose her hand high up and in her hand formed particles of light that's growing.

"So, still having fun with your power and until now the novice goddess is still unaware...well little girl let me show you this!

God! give me power! OPEN THE DOOR!" said Rika then suddenly Karin collapsed on the floor and returned to her normal self and a flower of chaos came out of her body.

"You're really unaware aren't you? What a poor little girl..."said Rika smirking while holding a seed in her hand." With that immense power your body can be a vessel of a lot of this things...and make it more bigger..."

As she placed the seed near her body the seed grew suddenly and was wrapped around Karin's body.

"KARIN!!" shouted Kazune as he tried to shoot the vines and the others joined him too, but to their dismay nothing happened and their attacks was just reflected and dispersed into light.

"I like it, nice work Rika." said Kirio.

"Told you so.."

"SAY BYE-BYE TO YOUR NOVICE GODDESS!" shouted Rika as they all suddenly disappeared leaving the awestruck guys behind.

"Karin...so that's the cause! DARN IT!" shouted Kazune.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T LOOK AFTER HER GIRLY BOY!" shouted Jin.

"I said I really don't know ok! I really don't know!"

"Hey, guys stop it...if Hanazono was here she would be sad if she saw that both of you fighting." said Mich as he tried to end the war,"For now, it would be best if we would calm down and figure out things ok, everything is so sudden so we must calm down and pace ourselves..."

"Fine."

"..."

_'Karin...'_

-

"That was easy...and that was fun to watch." said Kirio.

"I told you so...now she'll be staying with us for now along with their Himeka and she'll be staying in a secluded area where nobody but the two of us can see her." replied Rika as she gazed on the girl trapped inside a purple barrier.

_-_

_"It's so dark in here...I feel even more lonely than before...Kazune?? Jin?? Michi?? Where are you??" _

_"I guess I am weak...that's why all this happened...I'm sorry guys...I'm sorry Kazune..."_

How was it?? PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING!! BAD OR GOOD!

Sorry for not updating for so long!

well thank you guys for reading this far! C:


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ SO IMPROTANT

Hey...I know I haven't updated for a very long time...

but can you please tell me if you still want me to continue...

coz if not after a week I'll definitely delete this story forever....

that's all...


End file.
